


His Last Vow to Molly Hooper

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	His Last Vow to Molly Hooper

Sherlock sat in his armchair in his familiar sitting room. His fingers were twiddling with a tiny thread on his armrest. The air in the flat was tense even though he was the only one there. It was like it knew he was leaving again and wasn’t all too happy about it. The house was suddenly unfamiliar. Like part of a world that had long passed and he was only allowed a glimpse back into it. It was all so very temporary.

He had been granted two days by the government, two days to say goodbye, grieve, face himself and accept his fate. Two days wasn’t nearly enough. 

He hadn’t slept at all last night. He spent the entire night trying to figure out what to do with his last two days. It was all too much. The first thing that struck him was all his unfinished experiments. There was so much he needed to know, so many unsolved mysteries. But when he thought more about this, he concluded that he wouldn’t need the information anymore. Why would he need data when he wouldn’t be solving murders? That was after all, the point of his research.

Then there was the matter of relations. He didn’t exactly have allot of acquaintances. There were the obvious, like his parents, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and…..Molly. Molly. By this point he sat upright in his bed. It slowly sank in how he never would see her face again. When he had been gone after the fall he knew that when he decided he would come back she would be there, like she always was. Even though a certain meat dagger, Tom that is, nearly took her away from him, it didn’t last. 

He wouldn’t be there to look after her. He wouldn’t see her smile again. He would never go to Barts. They say you only miss something when you can’t have it anymore. And he was, or would be, gone. And she would forever be gone to him. 

As all these things raced thru his mind he decided he needed to do what was best for him. He knew his parents would be upset that he didn’t drop by to tell the news himself. But he was the one dying, heck he could do what he wanted. And he’d see John and Mary before the plane took off. And so it was settled. He laid his head back unto his pillow and tried to get some rest. Unfortunately he got none, his mind wouldn’t stop planning the next two days. Going thru every option, every detail and plan. He analysed every moment that might come to pass and carefully calculated the probability of its outcome.

Hence, he was now sitting in his armchair waiting for Molly to arrive. He had been sitting there for hours just watching the door, waiting to hear her knock. He bit his lips nervously. He almost wanted to bail and leave everything. He hated feeling like this. He knew she had fancied him before, but he couldn’t be sure after the Tom incident. And he had in fact murdered a man, become a druggy (for a case), insulted her the last time he saw her….the list went on and on. His self esteem was dropping with every memory of him offending her and blowing her off. How could she still like him? Loving him seemed like a long shot.

Just at that moment he heard her knock. The familiar three knocks, with the slightly weaker third. He waited as he heard Mrs. Hudson go to open the door. His heart dropped to his stomach at the sound of her voice. It was slightly grave and worried. He had imagined she would be a bit worried about his state. That was one of his possible alternatives, maybe she´d go with him out of pity. 

He could hear her steps coming up the stairs. He desperately wanted time to stop. For a moment he wished that she wouldn’t go thru the door. He wanted to hear her steps stop and turn to go. He squeezed his eyes shut, prolonging every second left till her arrival. But time passed as always. The door knob turned. 

Sherlock sat himself upright, fixing his posture. Molly stepped in. He had to concentrate to breath properly. It was one thing thinking about leaving her, it was another thing actually having to. He had to make sure he left her in the best possible way, for himself, that was and hopefully Molly as well.

"Hi." She forced a smile. It was obvious she had been crying. Her eyes were tinted red and her black lashes were slightly dimmed, from the salt of her tears, he deduced. This made him feel just a little better about his chances.

"Hi." Sherlock struggled to keep his voice steady.

He stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. He regained his composure and focused on the task ahead. He could see her looking him up and down, probably wondering why he was wearing a tuxedo. 

He walked closer to her, but keeping her at a respectable distance. He took time to read her expression before starting to explain. And after she had had time to think and she looked at him confused he went ahead. 

"Molly, I have something to ask you and I want you to answer honestly. And also rather quickly because we have a time schedule." He started. Molly was looking at him intently, waiting in anticipation for his question.

"Would you please go on date with me?" He studied her face, desperately analysing for an answer. She laughed.

Sherlock felt a tad offended. It was a little rude to laugh at someone after they’d asked them on a date.

"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" He asked worried. He had thought very carefully about what to say and laughter was a reaction he hadn’t anticipated.

"No, no, not at all! Im just relieved, that’s all. I wasn’t really sure how you were taking the….news." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of her colourful sweater. 

"Yes I would. Of course." 

"Good." He answered trying to conceal how enormously relieved he was. "You can go to the restroom and change. Everything you need is there." He gestured to the door. She obediently nodded and went to put on whatever he had picked out for her. 

In the bathroom she found a dress and surprisingly her missing toiletries. How in the world had he gotten into her flat? She dismissed the thought, focusing on the extraordinary thing happening now.

Sherlock sat down in his armchair once again. He took a deep breath. He was finally managing to calm down. 

Ten minutes later she came out of the room. He couldn’t help but let out a tiny gasp as he saw her. The deep red dress he had picked out for her fitted her perfectly. She had let her hair down. Which he admittedly liked better. And she was all over stunning. She giggled a little and he realised he was staring.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"As always." he added a bit shyly. This prompted a big smile on Mollys face.

And so they went on their first and last date. First he took her to the fanciest and most well known restaurant in London. They talked about everything from bodies to music, but they avoided mentioning the “trip”. After the dinner he took her ballroom dancing. They danced till late at night. Molly couldn’t really dance, but it didn’t matter when Sherlock was leading. If she missed a step he simply lifted her on, getting her back on track. She admittedly stepped wrongly a few times just to have her swayed of her feet.

After a very long evening they ended up on a bench just outside the park. Molly took of her shoes. Her feet were aching. She set her feet up on the bench. Half lying, half sitting she let her head drop unto Sherlocks shoulder. 

Sherlock had never been so comfortable and happy. He took in the rosy smell of Mollys hair and kissed her on the head. He closed his eyes, saving the moment in his mind palace.

Molly looked up slightly confused by the unfamiliar touch of his lips. They locked eyes. He was powerless against the love he felt for this woman. She was perfect in every single way. She wasn’t only beautiful, but she was intelligent, brave and loving. She had no flaws, unlike him. 

He felt himself leaning in towards her and she did as well. And then their lips finally locked together. An almost electric feeling spread thru Sherlocks body as their lips brushed against each other. Each movement led to the next and soon they were all over each other, kissing furiously, making up for many years of longing. His hands moved across her body, feeling every inch of her. Molly felt herself melting under his touch and she let out a moan. He smirked as he started slowly removing her clothing, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a park at 2am. 

Molly pulled away half heartedly and picked up her shoes. They both agreed without a word that they were going to Bakerstreet. Molly didn’t even bother to put her shoes back on. She half ran hand in hand with Sherlock thru the streets of London, not even taking the time to stop a cab. The pavement felt cold under her feet, but she was too distracted to care.

After they arrived back at the flat, they went straight to the bedroom. They barely managed to tear each other’s clothes off before going at it. Lets just say that Mrs. Hudson didn’t sleep that night either.

The next day was spent in each others arms. He desperately held onto her, never wanting to let her go. He wanted time to stop. He more than anything wished that the next day wouldn’t come. But as always, time passed.

Molly didn’t come to send Sherlock off. In a way she already had and besides, she was such an emotional wreck that she didn’t even want to leave her house. 

As he sat on the plane after saying goodbye to John and Mary, he thought about the last two days. He played it all through in his head, trying to save every detail of the night. He felt himself tearing up. Two days was not enough to make up for the lifetime he wanted to spend with her. It was all so hopeless. They could have gotten married, had children. He had never wanted these things before, but it only took one woman and two days to change his mind. 

He snapped out of his thoughts as he registered that a man was handing him a phone. “It’s your brother.” The man said as he handed over the cellphone. Sherlock composed himself before answering. 

"Mycroft?" 

"Hello little brother, how is the exile going?" Mycroft asked casually.

"I’ve only been gone for four minutes."

"Well I certainly hope you’ve learnt your lesson, as it turns out, you’re needed."

"Oh, for God’s sake. Make up your mind. Who needs me this time?" He pretended to be annoyed.

"England." Mycroft sighed.

Sherlock was speechless. He wasn’t leaving after all. He didn’t bother to think about what he was needed for, all he could think about was Molly.


End file.
